hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23
The twenty-third episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on June 26, 2009. It adapts part of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, as well as For Some Reason, They Sleep Naked (from the Extra Stories) and a strip from Hetalia: Chapter 1. Plot Summary Liechtenstein sits at her mirror, snipping off her braids with a pair of scissors. She finishes, and looks at her reflection... Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother A shocked Switzerland notices the change in his sister's hairstyle, but Liechtenstein remarks that she thought it would look fresher if she cut it. Switzerland demands to know what's with her "sudden tomboyish attitude", but Liechtenstein only answers that she wants to be more like him, and asks if it's cute. Switzerland hesitates, and finally answers that the haircut isn't so bad. Liechtenstein thanks him. A black footnote reads that this is the start of the story; "Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother". A narrator proceeds to go over Liechtenstein's backstory, as Liechtenstein herself is shown sitting in a chair by the window. The narrator explains that Liechtenstein is situated between the countries of Switzerland and Austria, with a population of only thirty thousand (while the name Liechtenstein is from German "Licht" means "Light" and "Stein" means "Stone"). It is revealed that Liechtenstein once belonged to Austrian nobles, but fell under German rule. When the German Confederation dissolved, Liechtenstein received her independence and now relies entirely on Switzerland for support, but wishes to treat him as if he was her older brother. Liechtenstein And Her Beloved Brother, part 2 Switzerland and Liechtenstein walk hand-in-hand through the town, the latter now wearing a matching uniform. An old woman remarks that Switzerland's "little brother" is adorable, but as Switzerland attempts to correct her, Liechtenstein becomes shocked and feels at her flat chest. The siblings stop at a store, and Switzerland tells Liechtenstein she may buy whatever color she likes (as a merchant unwinds a spool of blue ribbon). The Effect Of Tomatoes Germany wonders why Italy is so weak, while the other man remarks that he ate a really disgusting pizza that England made the other day. Germany theorizes that Italy must have been strong at one point, since he was descended from the Roman Empire. Italy points out that something is going on nearby. A scientist presents his theory that since tomatoes have been shown to make one lose their will to fight, prolonged exposure to them will render a person lazy. Italy, still eating his pizza, remarks that the scientist is saying such stupid things, and laughs. Germany silently stares in shock as he realizes the theory, and proceeds to take down notes. For Some Reason, They Sleep Together An irritable Romano lies down to sleep, while Italy crawls into their shared bed and states that it's been a long time since they've slept together. Romano tells him to shut up and wonders why he didn't bother to get two beds. Italy answers that he never thought sharing a bed was strange, since he sleeps with Germany and Japan all the time. Romano springs up in anger and starts to throttle his brother for continuing to hang out with the other two Axis members. As Italy repeatedly remarks that he can't breathe, their heads wind up bashing together... The scene cuts to Germany in his office, as he receives a phone call: Italy screams for Germany to save him, as he panics about something of his brother's being stuck. Romano screams for him to shut up and to put down the phone. The line goes dead, and Germany sits in contemplation, wondering what could have possibly happened to Italy and his brother, musing over the words: *"His brother's..." *"Stuck." *"Owww." *And "Take it out." In the final scene, Germany bursts into the bedroom, but finds (much to his surprise and irritation) that the Italy brothers have only wound up with their haircurls entangled. Italy remarks that Germany sure is late, while an embarrassed Germany realizes that it was only their hairs that got stuck together. Post-Credits Teaser In the teaser, scenes of a young Austria and Switzerland are shown, followed by their adult selves meeting face-to-face in a market. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Germany *Italy *Romano *Austria (teaser) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi (eyecatch) *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins (eyecatch) *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Liechtenstein: Cherami Leigh Trivia *The main portion of the episode is derived from the first part of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness, an Extra Story that was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. In the published version of the manga, Liechtenstein is only shown in flashbacks with her braids, with the moment of her haircut being an offscreen occurrence. *In the published version, there is a brief scene after Liechtenstein buys her hair ribbon: Switzerland sees Austria nearby and decides that they'll take their leave (to avoid having to speak to him). This change in the published version was made in order to divert from the webcomic version (and the following episode), where the two meet Austria at the supermarket. *Liechtenstein's line about sewing her own uniform is absent in the anime adaptation. *Though Japan does not appear in the actual episode, Hiroki Takahashi is credited for the role due to Japan appearing in a "Hetalia" eyecatch. *The third segment is based on the final strip in Hetalia: Chapter 1, from the webcomic version of the series. *The final segment is based on the strip For Some Reason, They Sleep Naked, albeit edited for content. In the original strip, both Italy brothers were shown to be naked in bed, while in the anime adaptation they are clothed (Veneziano wearing a pink tank top, while Romano wears one in black). *The illustrations that showed the "aftermath" of the brothers being untangled were not adapted to this episode: Both Italy brothers wind up with their haircurls twisted and mangled, and Veneziano remarks to Japan that he doesn't feel well. *This episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds in its Animate.TV broadcast, due to adverts for the third Hetalia character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes